InuYasha and the KitsuneYoukai
by Minno150
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite dog demon switches places with a certain smart kitsune? Find out in Shounen Ju... this fanfiction.
1. The Kitsune

Alrighty, I don't know where Yu Yu Hakusho takes place but I do know the setting of Inuyasha so for you readers, everybody now lives in Tokyo! Hey, it's a small world after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama looked up at the sky on his way to school. Clear skies, cool breeze, bright sunlight... the perfect day; just as the weatherman predicted. Summer was fast nearing. Ordinarily he wouldn't be bothered that he was going to school on such a nice day, but today, something felt wrong. He couldn't figure it out but something just wasn't right.

His attention was drawn as he passed by a house on his left. He'd never paid much attention to it before; only knew that Kagome Higurashi lived there, a student from a nearby school. Today he felt drawnto it and eventually found himself walking into the yard. When he stopped he was standing infront of a shrine.

"Interesting," Kurama muttered, pushing open the doors.

Once they were open he looked around nervously. Why was he doing this? Luckily, it appeared that no one was home.

With a sigh he turned and looked into the shrine. The only thing within the shrine was a well. Kurama stepped toward the well and looked in, falling in face first.

It was a great shock for the demon human when he did not hit the bottom. Instead he was now climbing out into a forest.

Kurama pulled himself the rest of the way out and looked around. He'd come out of a well exactly the same as the one he fell in except that it was in a forest instead of a shrine.

He sighed and sat down next to the well. Where was he now?

Right then a blur of white and red emerged from the trees and jumped into the well. Following behind the blur was Kagome.

"Inuyasha slow down!" She called after him and then froze, spotting Kurama, "What are you doing here?"

She recognized him, she saw him pass infront of her house on his way to school almost everyday. Or atleast, everyday when she was in her time.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her, "I take it you haven't actually been sick."

Kagome paused a moment and started to answer when Kurama cut her off.

"Where are we?"

"I'm... not really sure if I can really tell you," she muttered.

"Hey Kagome! Who is that?" Shippo came running over to her.

Kagome quickly looked to Kurama and was surprised to find him watching Shippo calmly, as if small children with pointed ears, bushy tails, and fox feet were an everyday thing, "His name is Shuiichi Minamino."

"Is he from your time, Kagome?" Shippo asked, walking over so he was right infront of Kurama,"He dresses funny too."

Kurama blinked and then laughed, "It's my school uniform."

"Like Kagome's?"

"Pretty much."

Kagome smiled and relaxed back. Kurama didn't seem to mind Shippo.

"So Kagome," Kurama turned his attention back to her, "what did he mean by 'your time'?"

"Emm..." Kagome hesitantly pointed to the well, "when you came through the well you were sent back in time five centuries..."

"Five centuries?" Kurama's eyes widened, "This is the Feudal era?"

Kagome nodded, "This is why I'm always absent."

Kurama relaxed once again and nodded, "And so, instead of telling school you've gone back in time to Feudal Japan your family calls you in sick."

"Yeah, that's basically it."

"So what is it that you come here for exactly?"

"Well to see my friends here and help Inuyasha fi- wait, where's Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he's a half-demon from this time. I was following him a moment ago."

"Would he be red and white by chance?"

Kagome blinked, "Yeah, actually. He has white hair and wears a red kimono. How'd you know?"

"He went in the well."

"Oh," Kagome sighed, "that guy is always in a hurry!"

"Apparently," Kurama looked back at the well, "I imagine he's not a demon like our friend here? What is your name by the way?"

"Me?" Shippo looked up, "I'm Shippo, a fox demon. Inuyasha's half dog demon."

"So you're a fox demon," Kurama smiled, "I am as well, though my demon form looks far different from your appearance. I guess demons here are different from the demons of Demon World."

"Demon World?" Shippo blinked and moved onto Kurama's lap, "What's that?"

"Demon World is where demons like myself live, except I had escaped to the Human World when I had been injured and there became a human child to save my life."

"So you're really a demon?" Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," he turned his gaze back to her, "my human name is Shuiichi, but my true name is Youko Kurama."

"Youko Kurama?"

"My friends, who know, all me Kurama. They aren't supposed to call me Kurama among others but sometimes they slip and call me by my demon name. It gets to be habit I suppose."

Kuwabara had done that on several occasions.

"So your real name is Kurama. Huh," Kagome stared at him a bit and then smiled, "nice to have finally have met you, Kurama."

"Kurama smiled and nodded, "It is nice to have met you as well."

"Hey Kagome! Who is that?"

Kagome turned and waved to Sango as she appeared, followed by Miroku, "This is Kurama, he's a friend from my time!"

"Your time?" Miroku stared at Kurama.

"Yeah, and he just got done telling us he's actually a demon."

"A demon?" Sango looked to Kurama, "What sort of demon?"

Kurama pushed himself to his feet, "I am a fox demon."

"Like Shippo?" Miroku looked to the demon fox kit as he scampered over to stand beside Kagome.

"Not quite."

"Can you show us?"

Kurama thought a moment, unsure.

"Well can you?" Shippo crossed his arms.

"It's... difficult."

Kagome looked thoughtful and pulled out a jewel shard, "Would this help?"

Kurama blinked and took the shard from her, "What is this?"

"Oh, I forgot! I come here to the Feudal era to help Inuyasha gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel!"

"The Shikon Jewel?"

"It's a special jewel that increases the strength of demons and can grant wishes."

"I see," He looked the shard over and closed his eyes.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome watched as his red hair turned white and two white ears formed on his head.

Sango had to blink a few times and then gasped as Kurama's eyes opened, "He almost looks like Inuyasha!"

Miroku and Shippo both nodded.

"Well there are several similarities, his ears for one," Kagome pointed out.

Both the fox and the dog demon had silvery-white hair, white ears, and yellow eyes. Only differece was that Kurama wore white and Inuyasha red. Aside from that, Kurama was nicer than Inuyasha.

'Much nicer,' Kagome thought and looked over to the well, "I hope Inuyasha hasn't gotten himself in trouble."

"Knowing him he probably has," Sango sighed.

"Well I should probably go check on him," Kagome got up to leave.

"Why not enjoy the peace?" Miroku put in and sat down, "While we still have the chance, that is."

**---End Part 1---**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This actually isn't supposed to have chapters but since it's so long I decided to break it up. Hope you all like it.**


	2. The Detective

Yeah, it's about time I added more to this. Thing is, I've got it written out on paper. It's not finished, but it's atleast progressed far. So instead of working on this story I've been working on DigiDuelists which I'm typing on the computer and making up as I go along.

Be warned, our favorite fire yasha makes a mistake! Sooo out of character. (Well, maybe not, after all who was the idiot yelling out 'hot' and losing his soul? Hmmm... I do wonder.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Human World, present time-**_

"What's taking that Kagome?" Inyuasha growled, sitting impatiently on the roof of Kagome's house. It had to have been half an hour since he'd gone through the well.

"Been awhile since we've seen you demon form, Kurama, I thought you didn't take that form around these mortals."

Inuyasha growled and glared at the black form behind him, "Who are you calling Kurama?"

Hiei's eyes widened and he backed away from the dog demon, reaching for his sword.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "My name isn't Kurama. So who are you and what do you want?"

Hiei narrowed hsi eyes in returned, "My name is not of your concern."

"Hey Hiei! Who's your friend?"

Hiei glared down at Yusuke whom stood by the road, "Shouldn't you be in school, detective?"

"Nah, no point in stupid school."

"Hn."

"So Hiei's your name," Inuyasha looked to the fire demon, "Well nice hair, Hiei, and you've a pretty dress too!"

Hiei whipped out his sword to cut off Inuyasha's head, only for it to bang against the readily pulled Tetsuiga.

"You fight like a girl too."

"I _will _kill you."

"C'mon guys," Yusuke walked into the yard, "let's all get along, 'kay?"

"Hn," Hiei sheathed his sword and jumped down from the roof.

Inuyasha's grin fell upon seeing Hiei's speed. It almost looked like he'd disappeared for a moment. It was quite a surprise to see someone faster than himself, "You're not a normal human."

"I'm not a human, and if you dare to call me such a thing again I'll slit your throat."

Inuyasha gave Hiei a weird look. If he wasn't a human then what was he?

"So what's your name, dog boy?" Yusuke crossed his arms and looked to Inuyasha, "You look like Kurama's demon form but I'm assuming you're not a fox."

Inuyasha snorted. Again with this Kurama, "I'm a dog demon, my name is Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha, you might want to cover those ears. You can't walk around in public with those things."

"I know that!" Inuyasha snapped, "I usually wear a hat in this time."

"Time?" Yusuke and Hiei gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'm from the Feudal era, according to Kagome."

"Kagome, isn't she the girl who's always sick?" Yusuke looked over at Hiei.

"I wouldn't know, I don't go to your pointless school."

"Well, Hiei, atleast we share one opinion."

"Hn."

"Kagome isn't sick all the time, she's in the Feudal era helping me find the shards of the Shikon Jewel which she broke!"

"Well that explains alot," Yusuke glanced around, " I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry."

Hiei just shrugged and Inuyasha jumped down from the roof.

"Such entusiasm," Yusuke joke, "So you hungry? I'll pay since I know Hiei doesn't have any money and judging by your ears and wear you say you're from I'll bet you don't have any money either."

"Money? Kagome always pulls stuff out of the big cold box."

"The refridgerator?" Yusuke blinked and shrugged, "I'll take you guys out to eat. Go get your hat to cover up your ears, atleast look somewhat normal."

Inuyasha nodded and went into the house.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" Sota looked up from his lunch.

"That silly girl didn't follow when I went through the well."

"Oh, I wonder why."

"Do you know where my hat is?"

Kagome's mother walked in just then, "The one we've been usign to cover your ears? It's in Kagome's room. Why do you ask?"

"Some guys invited me to go out to eat with them."

"Guys? You were seen?" Sota jumped to his feet.

"They're nice."

"I'll go get your hat," Kagome's mother offered and left. She soon came back with the hat and walked to the door with Inuyasha and found Yusuke standing there.

"What took you so long?" Yusuke crossed his arms and grinned, "Hiei already left."

Inuyasha tugged the hat on over his ears, of course Hiei already left, it wouldn't take him long to get miles away from there, "Well I'm ready now!"

"Can I go too?" Sota moved to stand next to Inuyasha.

"I guess if it's okay with your mom," Yusuke looked to Mrs. Higurashi whom nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks Mom," Sota happily headed for the street, Inuyasha and Yusuke following.

They walked calmly down the street, Sota walking between Inuyasha and Yusuke.

"So the fact he has ears doesn't bother you?" Sota finally asked, looking up at Yusuke.

"No, not after fighting all sorts of demons and meeting up with Kurama and Hiei."

"You fight demons?" Sota asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm the spirit detective of Earth. I work for Koenma, the prince of Spirit Word."

"You know a prince? And he's from a different world too?"

"Big deal, I've known and killed plenty of princes, and kings," Inuyasha muttered, annoyed.

"Koenma isn't big on anything, in more ways than one. As smart as he is, he's only a toddler."

"A toddler?" Sota was shocked.

"Yeah, pacifier and all," Yusuke shrugged, "My friends Kurama and Hiei are demons."

"That runt is a demon?" Inuyasha shot Yusuke a quick look.

"Yep, Hiei's a fire demon with a real bad attitude. The reason your ears don't bother me goes to Kurama mostly. He's a fox demon and when he takes demon form he's got ears just like yours."

"So that's why that runt called me Kurama," Inuyasha snorted, "That idiot."

"I beg to differ," Hiei muttered from beside him.

Inuyasha jumped at the voice, "How the heck-? Where'd you come...from?"

He blinked and stared at where Hiei had been,"Where'd he...?"

Yusuke stood next to him and pointed to Hiei who was now atleast twenty feet ahead of them, talking to Stoa.

"So I hear you're a demon."

"Yes..."

"You don't really like Inuyasha do you?"

"He's annoying like Kuwabara."

"Oh..."

**---End Part 2---**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again, too long to not break up. Hope you like!**


End file.
